The Higurashi Go To Hell
by moonkingdomify
Summary: Keiichi, Rika, Shion, and Rena all run away from the head of the Sonozaki family. They find their way to West Virginia, USA, and arrive in a small all American town called Silent Hill. What horrors await our hero's in this town.
1. Chapter 1: Opening the Scenario

_**Only the beginning will be in the view point of Rika, I felt it would be a good start to the story, so forgive me if it sound crappy. The story will eventually alternate between following Rika, Keiichi, Shion, and Rena. Also, forgive me if it's poorly executed. Okay, onto the story.**_

Again I look at what is happening to this town. The unchanging tide of things, the flow that has been unstopped for a millennia's time; why can't it stop now. I want to know why these things never change, why people don't think about what is going to happen in accordance to their actions. I am the only person to see everything that happens. I am Rika Furude.

Then again, there was one time, a time when Shion, Rena, and Keiichi had found ourselves running away from that group of men. Their awful white vans, and working suits; anybody could fall for that guise. We ran to a small, secluded town in America. A town named, Silent Hill. No body would look for us there. Shion's family was sure to look for us. But a ghost town is the last place they would look.

Little did we know, it was one of the biggest mistakes any of us had made.

_**Yeah, okay, chapter one is freakishly short. But the rest of the chapters will be at least three pages in length on Microsoft Word. I promise. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Entrance

I will be switching to third person during this chapter. It's just easier for me to right something other than a monologue in third person. God the perfect song just came on the radio. Just to make sure, you understand, everything they say is spoken in Japanese, but written in English, cause I can't speak Japanese.

They found an apartment building, not far from their entrance to the city they had come through, "the Blue Creek apartments". The name sounded welcoming enough. The town was sure silent though, as to be expected from a town named Silent Hill. They were running through the middle of the street, away from a rustling sound they heard a while back. Rena clasped tightly to her hatchet, as if she half expected something to attack them out of the blue, but nothing did, at least not now. A slight feeling of paranoia clouded her mind. It seemed to grow as she heard foot steps coming from places, but of course, those foot steps were nothing, non-existent. Shion just looked for the best route, not troubled by anything, she was calm and collected, completely unaware of what lies ahead.

Keiichi walked up to the door of the apartment building, it was locked with a chain and pad lock, suggesting that somebody was inside, a welcoming notion to the group. Keiichi knocked on the door, nobody answered. He knocked again, but this time, he yelled out to open up. Nobody answered the door, nobody spoke up. He raised his hand to knock again, but Rena pushed him to the side. She wedged her hatchet in between the chains and the door, and turned it. The chains broke, allowing for them to enter the building.

"Kei-chan." Rena said, "Next time, use force. Don't make the little girls do all the work." And she walked into the building, a shit-eating grin across her face.

"Rena." He replied, and walked in after her with his hand to his forehead.

They all met at the centre of the room near a non-functioning fountain. Shion put her hand to her chin, and gave out a sigh in thought. She looked up from her thought, and said, "Well obviously, we have to find a room. On the bright side, we are in an apartment building, there are plenty of rooms."

"And the downside?" Keiichi questioned, cutting off Shion.

"Since the building is old, we may have a hard time finding stable flooring to live on."

Keiichi walked over to a plaque, it had a map of the apartments on it. He thought for a minute, "So we should take one of the pool side apartments."

"Exactly." Shion agreed.

Rika and Satoko stood up from their resting places. They stared at Keichii as he studied the plaque. He had caused them to avoid fate yet again, but how long was it before the rest of the people would go insane. Hanyuu had to stay at Hinamizawa. Now all Rika could do was act cute, in the hopes that nobody would notice her feeling of loneliness. She stared off into space for a few seconds, and then Rena tapped her on the shoulder. "Huh." Rika was startled. Satoko was already caught up with the others, and was even motioning for Rika to come.

"We found a good one." Rena said, "Come with us."

They went to one of the rooms. Rena started to scratch her neck, and realized that she was still carrying her hatchet, she put her hatchet down near a chair and sat in it. The closer her hatchet was, the safer they were. After letting go of her hatchet, she continued to scratch at her neck.

Shion sat on the bed, giving a long, hard stare at the ground beneath It, she smiled at it, for the darkness was a demons only friend. She heard footsteps coming from the hallway, but dismissed them as the footsteps of her friends. The insanity was already getting to her.

Keiichi looked out the room's window. He contemplated on what could be happening here, what this place was.

Rika just sat in one of the chairs, she knew that if she died here she would come back and be in Hinamizawa again with all her friends surrounding her, all of them happy and not paranoid.

Satoko laid on the bed behind Shion and thought about her brother, Satoshi. She had been missing him ever since he left Hinamizawa 3 years before. Now all she could think about is how, even if he would come back, that she wouldn't even be there to see him as he took those first few steps into their inherited house. She just wanted to hug him and have him hug her back. She leaned over to Shion and gave her a hug. Shion hugged her back, and now more than ever cherished the loving grasp of a young girl that trusted her.

The sound of a siren started to ring as they all looked out the window and toward the streets. The area started to get darker, and the room only started to get more eerie as Shion started to chuckle a bit.

"Shion." Satoko said confused. Shion noticed the little blonde haired girl staring at her and stopped laughing as if she nothing had happened.

The room started to shake. Both Rika and Rena sprang out of their seats. Keichii stepped away from the window. And everybody started to run out of the room. As they did they saw that the room was beginning to change. The walls started to turn into rusted metal, and blood started to seep from the corners of the room.

They all ran back into the room and waited for the transformation to finish. Shion's face went dark and she started to scratch at the side of her neck. Rena did the same thing, but scratched at her throat instead. As soon as any blood drew from the freshly inflicted wounds, they both stopped and covered the wounds with there hands.

Keichii stepped outside of the room for a minute and looked around. "All clear." He said. And all the light was drained from the surroundings and nobody could see. Keichii was suddenly knocked out by some blunt force to the back of the head.


End file.
